And the Golden City Blackened
by HaleyGoRawrz
Summary: "With each step you take in my hall. You have brought sin to heaven and doom upon all the world." Leliana's adventure is not yet over. Leliana/FemTabris OC/Cullen (Does not follow Inquisition storyline.)


**Leliana**

Faint light tore through the sky, like outstretched cracks like weathered glass it left white stained across the ground. It seemed to become duller as I rode on, thankful for it nonetheless. It has to be at least past midnight, the moon has begun to shift downwards. Maker, how long has it been. I must have been riding for hours- even the horse is wary on its feet from exhaustion. As I continued to rock back and forth from his gallop, I swept my hand across its mane in apology. We couldn't stop, or we would lose our advantage and be killed. Or, well I would be killed. I would be captured, tortured, then killed... It has been so long, since I have been on the run. Surely, I thought I would never feel this anxiety filling my veins and exhaustion keeping me from actually sleeping. When I joined the Warden- in her righteous duty, I considered myself cleansed, and most of all; free. Yet, I was unprepared and barely managed a horse when my suitors made their advance. I had no Warden, no guards, nothing. I only bare my bard's uprising and Lay Sister calling; Sister Nightingale.

The tavern was desolate; though such things are considering it was early in the morning and most whom visited the tavern at night didn't reprieve from their drunkard state until later in the evening; giving us such advantage. Though, of course the barmaid seemed as likely as to joined the festivities last night. The woman's gown was ruffled and her hair strewn across her face in attempt to look decent as she saw me come in. Though, also took a point to become wary of my shadowed figure, hooded and all.

"How can I help you, my lady?" Her voice was gruff, obviously from just being woken up.

At this, I couldn't help but chuckle under my breath even in my exhausted state. Only such things are humorous, it would be a waste not to laugh. "What town is this, yes?" I rasped myself, forgetting I haven't used my voice much either.

She marveled at my question for a moment, "I guess the best answer for you is; not far from the Orlesian border. Because this isn't much a big town." She answered, and motioned behind her, indicating the direction of the border.

She had an Orlesian accent, yes of course. How could I have missed that? I am rusty. Oh, Maker. Yet I am expecting myself to actually manage myself out of this situation and find Tabris. May the Maker watch over me.

What has it been, days? Hours? Weeks? Even the horse can't manage to gallop. More of just a trudging walk, exhausted from supporting my weight. My vision seemed to be slowed and my reflexes impaired. So much that the light blurred everything into one glob. I should rest, but what if they are only a short hour behind? I would most likely set into an exhausted sleep and they could just slit my throat and be done with it. A few more long minutes later and the ideal of it being over seemed so much more likely. My head seemed to bob even further on my chest, with the sashaying movement of the horses trod. With that the light seemed to reflect off a piece of metal. In long spread out pieces, a cross in, a beak? Wings? A griffon... The wardens- Tabris.

My body launched off the horse as it finally settled in its exhaustion and laid down. There was no strength in my body to heave myself up and rise. Instead I let my head bury into the sand and gaze up at gazing light for a few moments until I let myself settle into exhaustion.

"Ma'am?" The voice faded with the heavy wind. It went to fast, and suddenly I was being jerked.

The man was- well. His hair was matted with blood and other assertions of fluids and bits, while his face was covered in angry scars that scattered across his face. Even then, he had a childish grin to his face that seemed to expand even wider when he took into account that I was awake. As I began to lean upwards, he turned his attention to behind us and yelled.

"Arathas- she's awake!" His voice seemed to rattle me further, grasping my head at his voice. Making me ignore the fact that there would be more people coming- I was on the run, but my head is pounding so awfully. I grasped my head in sympathy before looking up to greet the footsteps.

A mage- quite obvious too. She was tall, staff veered off behind her shoulder without skitting against the wooden floors. Even the knitted robes were an easy indication as it was. She was thin- an elf obviously from the gentle bone structure and the points of her ears jutting out from her fresh snow fallen hair. The woman's face held composure as she gazed at me. Yet, there was another woman beside her. A real contrast to compared to her elven self. The other woman was short- with wild unkempt hair from her hand running through it. A dwarf? Maybe. Though not as stocky. She was a warrior, leather straps held the weighted pieces of metal in variations of patterns. Her face as neutral as it was- still held a grin... Maker, who are these people?

"Your head hurt, yeah? I told Ara to just use a damned spell- Courtesy is bullshit." The shorter one chuckled, and motioned to the woman aside her.

"Courtesy has kept me out of fights, unlike some people." The elf countered easily to her companion as if this were a daily thing.  
 **  
**"Ah, yes. Bite ya' tongue if you'd like- for the sake of courtesy, but what about the sake of not puttin' up with bull-"

I interrupted.

"As much as I'd love to hear how much courtesy is important or not- but I would like to know what the hell is going on." I snapped impatiently. How could they manage to banter while a complete stranger is in their care? Shouldn't they be worried if I were dangerous or no?

The elven woman decided to relieve me, from the fact she turned aside her to pick up and hand me my pack that was on a nearby table.

"We were on our way to Orlais when we found you face first in the dirt next to your horse- you were dehydrated, and exhausted. Now, if it wasn't for Tav recognizing you from one of her books- we probably would of left you, but we didn't. Also, to answer your initial question we are in a local tavern in Orlais- sorry for no specifics." She finished quickly, taking a step back to let me take in the new information. **  
**

 **Arathas**

Iwatched as the red-headed woman with dark eyes glared intently at Tav and I. She questioned us surprisingly gently, "Why are you helping me? You have nothing to gain, yes? It makes no sense. "Tav rolled her eyes and slammed her ale on the table, "Have you ever heard of common courtesy? Of course not: you're the left hand of the Devine. You only deal in secrets and shadows."

She intensified her gaze and I felt myself shrink slightly, "Miss Leliana, excuse Tav. We just want to help and we really idolize you." She sighed, "So, your names Arathas and Tav, yes?" I nodded. She inspected us, looking at Tav intently, "You're a dwarf?" She glared, "Yeah, what of it?" Leliana smirked, "You're quite charming, young lady." Tav blushed almost invisibly, but I caught it. Leliana then turned to me, "You are Arathas. You're quite obviously a Mage, what are your specialties?" I smiled, knowing exactly what she meant by this. She wanted to see if I had any fatal weaknesses. "I'm a healer, but I also deal in primal magic as well as a small amount of defensive glyphs." She nodded, "Well I know what must be done. Take me to Val Royeaux immediately."

I glared this time, "Why do you think we've been sleeping in the desert for weeks? Why do you think we were desperate enough to approach a random stranger? We have no coin!" Tav smirked, "We've come here to sell our bodies for money."

Leliana looked appalled, "What?" I laughed nervously, slapping Tav upside the head. "She's just joking." Leliana sighed deeply and said, "I never thought I'd have to do this again." She snatched the local minstrel's loot and strummed a couple times. I immediately looked to Tav, recognizing the old drinking song. Tav began to sing it, but Leliana stopped her, "No offense or anything, but your voice is horrendous. Let me handle this." Tav glared and plopped into her seat angrily.

Leliana began to sing, soon attracting most of the bar toward her. As this happened, I decided to loot everyone's money while they were distracted. Tav saw what I intended and followed my lead. She went to swipe someone's coin from the bar when her foot slipped from the stool she was standing on and flopped to her inevitable embarrassment. The music suddenly stopped as Leliana realized Tav's fatal mistake. Her jaw in the slightest and she threw the loot down, rushing toward Tav. It was too late as Tav had already punched the bartender in the face for trying to stop her. She scrambled from her position and ran at Leliana who got a fearful glint in her eyes as she screamed, "Run!" She suddenly turned tail and ran toward the door, leaving me behind in a metaphorical pool of emotion

I stared in shock as they raced out the door without me. I was brought to my senses when I was stuck in the stomach by an unseen force. I quickly shielded myself with my hands and ran out toward my companions. The first thing I did was freeze Tav's feet to the ground and steal the coin she had stashed in her jacket so I could count it. Leliana glared subtly and said, "Unfreeze her." I pouted and shot fire at Tav to melt the ice, making her scream in surprise and anger, but she was now free. She ran past me, fully engulfed in flames as I laughed. Leliana yelled, "Put her out!" I begrudgingly tossed a water spell her way, accidentally getting Leliana as well. I watched as she realized her hair got wet and she turned toward me with fire in her eyes, "I will kill you, Mage!"

 **Tav**

Maker, why did everything have to be so far? We've been walking for ages now. My feet are aching from these metal boots, but of course I am just a complainer. Pfft, as if! Arathas wears those thin strips across her feet and Leliana has those ornate bard dancing shoes. Maybe, if they tried to trek around in something that weighs as much as chunk of metal tied to feet they'd understand. Oh wait, it is metal. On the Brightside, Arathas has totally been exiled from the walking circle. Hah. The look on her face when she realized she had gotten Leliana in the process was priceless! "Leliana, please!" She pleaded, hah. A lovely thought to keep my mind of my damaged feet... Only if I was taller. I could take less steps, I swear 2 of Leliana's steps is equivalent to 4 of mine. Don't mind the fully equipped in heavy armor dwarf.  
"We should settle for the night, so we can reach the Capital early." Leliana stated promptly and stopped. She looked around briefly before beginning to unpack her supplies, making camp. Obviously, she ensured that we would follow through. Thanks for consulting with us and asking. Ah, who I am kidding. This is the Leliana, sister nightingale and bard. Titles are pretty and all, but she is a sight.

I threw my satchel on the ground and slumped immediately on it and began the work of taking off my boots. Being careful of the fact that they are absolutely sore. Arathas took her spot beside me, more graciously and laid out her bedroll, glancing up at Leliana warily. Oh, Arathas.

"We will go find something to make a fire." I stated, getting up and motioning to Ara. She graciously took my offer and sat up as well, Leliana simply nodded and returned to her task of looking calmly through her satchel.

We took off in no particular direction, faster than normal in a hurry to get out of the sister's sensitive ears. Once we passed a clearing into the shallow woods, Arathas turned to me. "What are we going to do?" She rasped, reaching up to toy with the shaven side of her head as she nervously took a few steps away from me. Which, I took the advantage of turning to my right to scout out for some decent wood.

"What do you mean?" I called out casually as I prepped to swing my axe into a rather thick trunk of wood. The axe slid through the pliant wood easily, and I leaned down to heave the chunk.

Arathas seemed to become more flabbergasted at my nonchalance. When I turned around, she stalked right up to me incredulously. "We are literally traveling with someone who is wanted dead by more people than slavers. Which brings more attention to us, we are also wanted but by Templars. If they catch wind of this, we will be arrested and if not the people who pursuit Leliana would kill us." She ranted, motioning her hand in the direction where Leliana is camped.

Stepping aside her, "Great, we can have a wanted club. Though seriously, it's Leliana she helped the Hero end the Blight. This has to be doing the right thing." I said, turning around. "Besides, she is super lovely and smells like Andraste's Grace" I added softly, then continued to walk towards the edge of the tree line.

Arathas didn't come back until much later, she seemed much calmer, thankfully. Probably her being all Dalish and elfy, the woods probably have a familiarity that brings her comfort. Meh, how sap. What could be better than ale? I took a generous sip and nodded to her as she laid on her bedroll. She looked inquisitive for a moment and looked over at Leliana's sleeping form.

"Don't worry, I took first watch." I whispered, raising my canteen of ale. Whoo.

Soon enough she was asleep as well, it was quiet. The only thing filling the silence was the rustling of trees from the wind and the crickets that seemed to be scattered across various places, but still managing to be in sync. My eyes wandered to the campfire, the log I got managed to keep it burning for a long time. Not enough as it seems. I leaned over to grab another piece that was strewn near me, when I looked up to place it the fire, Leliana was sat up and staring intently at it, fully illuminated in the light. She seemed more human, with bags under eyes and worry lines across her forehead.

"You don't have to get up, my watch is not over yet." I said, pointing the sky to indicate the time.

She looked at me as intently as the fire, which seemed too increased when I brought the ale to my lips to take a drink. "What?" I retorted, starting to feel defensive because her staring didn't lighten up. With that her eyes softened and she got up and made her way towards me and sat neatly next to me and rested her back on the log that was I was also resting on. "May I have a drink?" She questioned, slightly embarrassed partly due to the fact she was half awake.

"Of course, hell you look like you need it." I replied quickly, already regretting my statement and snapping my mouth shut and handed her the ale. She took a drink. We sat there for hours in silence, she drank the whole thing.


End file.
